Breaking Expectations
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: FORMERLY A ROSE WITH A DASH OF COCO. Coco Adel decides to help Ruby break out of her shell and stop holding herself back. The effects of this innocent encounter have far reaching consequences, however.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Expectations**

 **An: Hey guys! And welcome to Breaking Expectations, formerly A Rose with a dash of coco! As many probably already guessed from the summary, this story used to be Sneky's story, but when he decided to stop writing it, I asked if I could adopt it, and he agreed.**

 **So, the first five chapters are HIS, not mine. This is also one of the three RWBY themed stories I am posting in celebration of RWBY vol. 5's release! One is Grimm Ascension and the other is Taken, but Returned. Sadly, I won't get to watch the first episode until next Saturday, and Roosterteeth's video player ain't loading for some reason. I might need to splurge and buy a new computer. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. This chapter was the first of Sneky's original story.**

* * *

1

 **A chance encounter.**

* * *

Life at Beacon Academy sure wasn't living up to Ruby Rose's expectations or hopes. She had envisioned a school where they would be taught how to become kick-ass hunters/huntresses, and while that was indeed happening, it was just…lacking for her. Granted, she was a 15 year old prodigy, able to master one of the world's most dangerous weapons within a few years of beginning to learn to use it, she also was the one to design it…by herself. After only having a 20 minute look over her beloved uncle Qrow's own one, she had managed to design one of her very own, and make it.

One of the world's most dangerous weapons…designed and maintained by an 11 year old, tiny, adorable bundle of energy.

Veteran Hunters and Huntresses collectively shivered for an unknown reason at the time the idea popped into her brain. Namely her father and uncle in particular.

But anyway, here she was. 4 years later, in one of the world's most prestigious academies, if not the most prestigious one.

And in her own humble opinion, it sure didn't live up to its name.

Even with a two year jump in classes, which was a significant amount of time, and considering what they were learning, Ruby still easily kept up.

However, with all her smarts and combat prowess, the young Rose was incredibly socially awkward.

To the point where she would downplay her own grades at Beacon, so she wouldn't gain unwanted attention. Sure, she could go and blitz through the subjects, and probably the combat classes if she went full out…not counting Pyrrha though, that girl had an OP as hell semblance for combat these days.

But what would that get her, aside from a reputation? Probably a negative one too. The result of a young 15 year old girl, who moved up 2 years simply because Professor Ozpin took an interest in her. That would certainly result in some rather…adverse views of her by her fellow students.

She already had a few of those. Even with Yang trying her best to shield her from some of the more…rude rumors about her, she still knew what the general view on her was of the students that weren't in the little group of team JNPR and RWBY. Not a very pleasant one to say the least. Especially with Cardin and his lackeys doing their best to ruin all public opinion on both RWBY and JNPR due to their inferiority complexes. Males like that never ceased to amuse Ruby. What some girls saw in them she'd never understand.

Even her own team had doubts about her. Even Yang, despite the fact her dear sister loved her more than she loved her hair, which is saying something, had her doubts about Ruby being the leader of their team. Ruby could see it in her eyes every time a team activity was beginning. And Blake, her sister's partner was the one Ruby probably got along the best with, a socially awkward genius who meant the best and an anti-social bookworm surprisingly got along quite well when they were the only ones in the room. Even though they both got along the best out of the team, their respective partners' personalities clashing quite a lot against their own, Ruby could tell Blake also didn't quite trust her ability to lead.

And Weiss.

Oh boy.

Weiss was a struggle and a half for Ruby. No matter how nice or caring or helpful or respectful Ruby tried to be around her, Weiss was still that prickly, picturesque heiress she was from the beginning. When Weiss had given Ruby a cup of coffee that night, Ruby had honestly thought she'd made progress with the icy heiress. Buuuut apparently not. Nothing was different the next day in class or after class. Weiss had reverted back to how she was beforehand.

Naturally this had confused the hell out of Ruby, who had stood at their team room's doorway for a good few seconds before Blake had come along and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, apparently have been awake the night before, before walking off.

Fast forward a few months of nothing but repetitive classes, though Professor Oobleck never failed to entertain her, even though he taught history and combat classes being incredibly lackluster since Professor Goodwitch for some reason still hadn't let her participate in anything. If Ruby didn't know better, she would have thought that Professor Goodwitch was trying not to let her get injured at all for some reason.

Despite it being incredibly boring, Ruby had been content with it. She could work with Weiss when the princess wasn't in one of her moods, as Ruby described it in her mind, not willing to say it out loud and she could talk to Blake about various books or even weapons. And Faunus rights, Ruby had stumbled across that particular landmine by accident at one stage. Blake was very vehement about it, which surprised Ruby at first, as Blake was a complete introvert, sticking to dry remarks and sarcasm most of the time. Yang was Yang, Ruby could always talk to her. Yang would always make time for her, prioritizing her more than anything which Ruby wasn't exactly a fan of. As much as she loved Yang, and loved having her ready to do nearly anything with her, Ruby felt that Yang needed to do more things for herself.

Ruby had confronted Yang about that, and Yang nearly had a break down, thinking that Ruby didn't want anything to do with her anymore, that Ruby thought she was a terrible sister. Despite her carefree attitude towards most things, Yang was and is rather sensitive when it comes to her family members.

After confirming with Ruby that she wasn't being too annoying or being a bad sister, Yang had taken her words to heart. She had started taken the W and B parts, sometimes by force, of RWBY to her favorite haunts. Namely clubs and various other establishments, that Ruby due to her age was not allowed to enter.

This of course led to Ruby spending even more time by herself, as aside from her team, she really only knew team JNPR and even then it was more of a friendly acquaintance type relationship with them rather than friends she would be able to spend time with.

Ruby was currently inside of a training ground, by herself, as she usually was these days. Due to this, she obviously had no one from her team to spar with, but a positive from this was that she had no need to hold back with her Crescent Rose. A weapon of beautiful destruction, one that she sincerely doubted no one but Pyrrha could hope to block if she was going all out with it from her year level. Ruby considered herself in the top 3 fighters from the new batch of students this year, with Pyrrha and Ren being the only ones who matched up pure skill wise. Pyrrha was a monster in combat, especially if she started using her semblance. Despite Pyrrha thinking she did an excellent job at hiding what her semblance was, it was easy to figure out that she had some type of manipulation semblance if you didn't only see her "Invincible girl" persona. Ren, however, severely lacked stamina. If his combat style wasn't so Aura and physically intensive she had no doubt he would on Pyrrha's and her own level of combat abilities.

The rest of her peers were all able combatants in their own right, but all had their flaws that wouldn't let them fight on par with herself, Ren and Pyrrha. Weiss relied heavily on her glyphs, and if an opponent was too quick she would be nigh defenseless. Yang was predictable to say the least, punch this, punch that, maybe a few kicks and shotgun shells thrown in. Blake seemed to have a mental block on actually going to incapacitate someone. Nora was just pure brute force in a tiny body, easy enough to dodge. Jaune…well he was Jaune. And honestly, the rest of her year just didn't compare to teams JNPR and RWBY in anything.

As Ruby was busy going through sets with her beautiful baby, destroying various mock enemies with graceful movements that no one but herself and her uncle could hope to do, she never noticed someone approaching the training ground. The figure stopped and watched her rather cute little schoolmate destroy targets with her dance-like movements for a while until speaking up.

"Hey, you're that Rose kid right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Expectations**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, and this chapter was written by Sneky. I did some proofreading over it though.**

* * *

2

 **A simple Q &A.**

* * *

Upon hearing the voice, Ruby was quite startled. Tripping over her own feet in an effort to see who had spoken, Ruby collapsed to the ground face first. Her scythe went tumbling out of her hands and flipping in the air until burying its tip into the ground beside her. As Ruby's face burned from embarrassment she heard the voice let out a burst of light laughter that echoed around the training ground.

Lying on the ground in hopes it would open up and swallow her, Ruby could hear the person's footsteps coming closer before they halted just before her, near her scythe. Looking up and at the figure, Ruby saw high-heeled leather boots, and dark brown trousers held up by two belts. The girl was wearing a cocoa colored shirt with a dark brown corset, which revealed some of her stomach. Ruby was unable to see her eyes that were undoubtedly going over her beloved weapon as they were hidden by sunglasses. Finishing off the brown look, the girl had a dark brown beret, and brown hair that had a lock dyed red.

"Nice weapon you have here kid," were the words that snapped Ruby out of her stupor. Ruby quickly scrambled to her feet, noticing the vast height difference between them, Ruby only just reached the girls shoulders. The girl was taller than Pyrrha, Ruby realized with a large amount of shock.

As the girl went to reach for Crescent Rose Ruby started waving her hands in the air.

"Uh, no, wait, you can't do that!" Ruby blurted out in rapid succession, her hands still waving about.

"Oh, and why not?" The girl turned about and faced her, looking down at Ruby's face with an eyebrow raised above the top of her sunglasses.

"It's just that I don't even know you, and Yang says not to talk to strangers, but I'm talking to you now, and you're really intimidating and pretty and you're so tall, like one of the tallest people I've met and I've met some really tall people and I'm rambling now aren't I?"

By the end of her impromptu rant, Ruby was breathless and the girl in front of her was openly smirking at her, with a hand resting on her hip.

Letting out a light chuckle at the girl in front of her and her obvious nervousness, Coco felt the need to try and calm the girl a bit.

"Cute rant there, kid. Names Coco Adel and I'm a second year here at Beacon. Now you must be a first year, considering how tiny you are. Not to mention this weapon, I definitely would've known about this."

Letting out a huff of indignation at being called tiny, Ruby pouted up at her elder schoolmate.

"I'm not tiny, I'm perfectly sized for my age." Ruby quickly moved towards her scythe and put it into its compact form, holstering it to her lower back and turned back to the now known Coco.

"Oh, my names Ruby Rose. First year and leader of team RWBY"

Coco letting out a hum of thought turned to the side before looking back down at Ruby.

"Tell you what, come for a walk with me and we can talk some more."

With that, Coco started walking off, not waiting for any answer and Ruby blinked, bemused. Without turning back or pausing Coco merely continued to walk, sure that Ruby's curiosity would get the better of her. And it did.

Ruby quickly scrambled after her, forgetting to use her semblance in her hurry she took multiple steps for every one Coco did. Several minutes of following Coco with no conversation between the two had led Ruby to become increasingly nervous, to the point where she wasn't paying attention to where Coco was leading her. Instead she was thinking of multiple scenarios that could play out. Did Coco believe the rumors about her? Was she going to question and threaten Ruby? Ruby hoped not, Coco seemed pretty cool so far.

As Ruby grew increasingly nervous, Coco took a quick look over her shoulder at the younger girl following her. Noticing Ruby's discomfort, she paused in step and gently wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and continued to walk.

"Relax would you, it's not like I'm going to eat you or anything kid. We're just going to have a talk, yeah?" With that she turned a corner and started bringing them up a set of stairs.

- **BREAKING EXPECTATIONS** -

Once the mismatched duo reached the roof, Coco plopped herself down and leant back on her elbows, facing Ruby. She motioned for Ruby, who promptly sat down and brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop of said knees and peered at Coco who was completely relaxed.

"So, how is going to Beacon for you?" Coco's question obviously brought Ruby up short. That was not how Ruby had thought this conversation would start, or even go. With large silver eyes blinking confusedly at her, Coco let out a smirk.

"I take it you weren't expecting that were you? Well don't worry kid, I've heard all the rumors about how you got in because of Ozpin, or how Goodwitch favors you. Or even the one where all the teachers say you can't fight, which is why Goodwitch doesn't let you and I can tell you I don't believe them."

The taller girls little speech had Ruby confused, why would this girl, who she had never even spoken to, or even seen before take her side over the large majority of students from the first years? It made little to no sense to Ruby at all, this girl seemed to have more belief in her than Weiss did, and Weiss was her partner.

"But… Why don't you believe them? We haven't even spoke to each other before." Ruby voiced her question, still unsure about this girl who had come out of nowhere to talk to her about this.

"Because I was in your shoes once kiddo, started Beacon early myself." With another smirk Coco directed at her "Of course, I'm not as prodigious as you are. Only started one year early, unlike you, starting two years early."

Ruby looked at the girl with wide eyes, startled to know that another person had started early.

"So you're the same age as the rest of my team?" Ruby questioned her with a surprised tone, sure she had met tall people her age, a certain red head came to mind but Coco just took the cake.

"Yep, sure am." Coco, popping the 'p' answered cheerfully.

"So, back to my first question. How is Beacon for you kiddo?"

"Ah…well it's all right, I guess," was Ruby's hesitant answer, not exactly sure she should be sharing her experience at Beacon with a near stranger. Yang probably wouldn't be happy with it if she found out.

"Pfft, sure it is kid, sure it is," Coco replied with a derisive sound, before sitting up and leaning towards Ruby which made the girl in question lean back.

"So, here's a follow up question. Why have you been holding back?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Expectations**

 **An: Sneky wrote this chapter. I simply proofread over it.**

2

 **Disappointing…**

It was several days after Ruby had talked with her senior schoolmate, Coco. Ruby and the rest of team RWBY were in the combat class which was taught by Glynda Goodwitch, a senior huntress and one of the best Huntresses, if not the best Huntress of their time. The class was nearing its half time completion, with Blake having sparred against Weiss and Yang against Ren so far. Pyrrha was currently facing off against Nora, whose brute strength tactics had Pyrrha on the defensive as she didn't wish to use her semblance. Despite this however, Pyrrha was clearly winning. In the gaps between Nora's swings she would dart in and deliver several light blows to her teammate each time and Nora was taking the damage with no way to defend herself from Pyrrha's quick movements. Nora's Aura bar was slowly but steadily diminishing. The only reason she was still going was from her larger than average reserves of Aura, which only Yang and surprisingly Jaune topped.

As the brief exchanges of Nora swinging and Pyrrha dodging continued, Nora's aura bar came near to depleting and Goodwitch called the match.

"Alright ladies, good match. Pyrrha, you were excellent as always. Nora, we'll have to work on conserving your aura and the accuracy and speed of your swings," The professor's stern and no-nonsense voice intoned. As she finished speaking, she looked up to the mass of students and looked for suitable candidates for the next mock fight. Finding none that looked ready to volunteer, she let out a sigh and looked blankly at the students.

"If none of you are going to volunteer for the next spar, I will randomly choose two of you to participate," Goodwitch began to say in an exhausted tone, having gone through this multiple times already with this particular group.

Ruby, sitting in between Weiss and Blake with Yang on Blake's other side suddenly stood up, surprising her team and Goodwitch herself along with Nora and Pyrrha who were still in the arena.

"I would like to take part this time Professor," Ruby stated in a clear tone, despite her nervously tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"What are you doing you dolt?" Weiss hissed out as she sharply turned towards Ruby however Ruby blatantly ignored Weiss and began to walk down to the arena. Weiss, along with Blake and Yang, gained wide eyes from that. Ruby had never, never ignored a person like that before.

"Are you sure Miss Rose? You are rather inexperienced," Glynda questioned in a slightly uncertain tone as Ruby continued walking, unsure whether to allow Ruby to spar or not.

"Well, what better way to gain experience than to actually do it, Professor?" Ruby answered in a rhetorical form, having reach the arena with Crescent Rose in its compact form on her back.

Glynda blinked, not expecting such an answer and so quickly too. "Well, if you say so Miss Rose."

"Now who would like to challenge Miss Rose in this spar?" Glynda asked as she turned from Ruby to the mass of students.

"Actually Professor, I was thinking I would like to challenge Pyrrha if she's ok with it?" Ruby stated.

This resulted in Pyrrha, who was beginning to leave the arena with Nora to turn back around and face Ruby and Glynda with a small smile on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine with that Professor, if you'll allow it," Pyrrha answered Ruby's challenge in a pleasant tone.

Glynda just looked at them with a minor expression of confusion on her face, not understanding why Ruby would challenge arguably the most able student of their year in a one on one battle. After a few seconds of looking at them, Glynda's face settled into its usual form: The stoic mask she used to hide her thoughts and emotions.

"As Miss Rose wishes. Alright, Pyrrha Nikos against Ruby Rose. Take your positions you two and we shall begin."

 **With the rest of team RWBY**

"What is that dolt thinking, challenging Pyrrha like that?" Weiss heatedly questioned Yang and Blake, not approving of her partners choice at all.

"I don't know, but she seems fairly confident in her choice. Our leader has made her choice who to battle, we should respect that," was Blake's answer as she spoke in her standard monotone. However, her intense gaze on Ruby and Pyrrha belied her uncaring attitude towards it.

"I don't know either, I just hope she doesn't get hurt too much," was Yang's answer, openly worried about her sister and her upcoming fight.

This caused Blake to turn to her partner with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't think she could win at all?" Blake questioned her.

"Maybe she could if it was someone else, but this is Pyrrha we're talking about here. You know, the Invincible girl?" Yang answered without turning to Blake as she was still looking down at Ruby.

Blake merely turned back towards the beginning fight, somewhat surprised at Yang's lack of faith in her sister's ability to win. Sure, Ruby was young and they hadn't seen her fight an actual person so far, but still, she got into Beacon at an early age for a reason, right? Surely, she could at least hold her own.

 **With Ruby and Pyrrha**

As the professor moved to a safe distance, Ruby and Pyrrha turned to face each other, both with smiles on their faces. Ruby's being her normal cheery one, and Pyrrha with her usual polite one.

"I hope we have an enjoyable spar Ruby, though may I ask why you wished to fight me?" Pyrrha questioned in her polite tone.

Ruby smiled at Pyrrha, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What a better way to make a statement, than to defeat the one regarded as the strongest? Plus, I am rather interested in your semblance too!" Ruby answered, ending the sentence in a playful tone.

Pyrrha's eyes widened at Ruby's response, first in shock, then disbelief.

"Ho- How do you know what my semblance is?" Pyrrha asked, stuttering in her surprise.

"Mmm, it's honestly not too hard to notice if you pay enough attention to the people attacking you, rather than you yourself. You can easily see their trajectory change if you look closely enough," Ruby replied in a calm tone, as if not caring at all she knew Pyrrha's semblance, something people had been trying to figure out for a long time.

Pyrrha simply stood there, stunned that it was Ruby of all people that had figured out her semblance before anyone else. She had expected Ren, or even Blake to be the first to suspect it. But Ruby, Ruby already knew. She frowned a bit, finally registering the last part of Ruby's earlier statement.

"What do you mean you're interested in my semblance?"

"Well for starters, does the weight of the object matter? What about its velocity? How far away it is? Do these factor in or do you have just complete control over metal or something?" Ruby spat out questions to Pyrrha in a rapid-fire manner, not allowing Pyrrha to keep up with her enthusiasm.

"Ohh, but we're wasting time here, let's start!" With that Ruby simply disappeared to Pyrrha, there was no signs of movement, no flurry of petals. She was simply gone.

Pyrrha quickly rolled to the side, and a massive scythe cut through the air where she had stood merely a second ago. Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock as she went through her roll, even with her Aura protecting her that scythe would have caused major damage had it hit.

 **With the rest of team RWBY**

Blake, Yang, and Weiss were watching the duo of redheads talk down in the ring with Weiss frowning, beginning to become impatient.

"When is that dolt going to start? And what are they saying?" Weiss bit out in her usual tones.

Blake, with her superior hearing compared to the humans around her, had managed to catch some of the discussion Ruby and Pyrrha were having, something about making a statement and semblance. She frowned in thought, wondering what Ruby had meant by a statement and why the two were talking about semblances when they were about to fight.

"I don't know, but it is surprising Ruby hasn't rushed in just yet," Yang answered. Loving sister she may be, but even she recognized that Ruby wasn't one for tactics. Not that she was any better herself, she added mentally.

As the team continued watching Pyrrha and Ruby, their eyes widened significantly when they saw Ruby seemingly teleport from her position to behind Pyrrha, her scythe already descending downwards to the taller girl's junction between shoulder and neck.

"What was that? Where are the petals? How did she go so fast?" Blake questioned Yang, who was just as stunned as her two teammates. Usually, they could just make out Ruby's movements when she used her semblance, and the petals left a trail they could easily follow if they lost sight of her.

"I… I don't know. There's always been petals, and I've never seen her move so fast before!" Yang said to her partner without even turning to her, her wide lilac eyes stuck on the fight that was occurring below.

"Hmmph. Maybe the dolt can be somewhat competent then," Weiss muttered to herself as she frowned in thought, eyes tracking the spar intensely. She knew that if she was in Pyrrha's position, she would have already been defeated. As much as it hurt her pride to admit, she had no method of countering that speed and she certainly didn't have Pyrrha's reflexes to roll out of danger like that.

 **With Pyrrha and Ruby**

Pyrrha exited the roll and stood up, her eyes wide and breathing slightly labored. That was the closest to being hit she had been in a long time. She wasn't the one controlling the path the blade was taking, and as such she was definitely not comfortable at how close that had been. Eyes narrowing, the invincible girl readied herself for Ruby's next attack, now knowing just how fast the girl truly was, Pyrrha was on guard. Ruby noticed that change in Pyrrha's demeanor.

"Oh? Are you going to be taking me seriously now?" Ruby questioned with her eyes shut and an innocent smile playing on her lips. The angelic image most certainly did not match with Ruby's tone, which had become quite serious.

"Yes. That speed was incredible, I barely noticed you behind me," Pyrrha answered, her tone hard and eyes narrowed in suspicion at her schoolmate. "Where you always able to use your semblance in such a manner?"

At this Ruby's eyes opened in childish delight and a bright smile spread across her face, confusing Pyrrha with her sudden mood swing.

"Yup, always been able to do this! I just like the way the petals flow behind me, and I need to slow down for people to keep up with me at all these days!" Ruby answered with glee. Someone in her year level was finally taking note of her abilities! And it was Pyrrha, the invincible girl no less.

Pyrrha hummed in thought, before replying. "Well, let us have a good spar, yes?"

Ruby giggled cheerfully before agreeing. "Of course!"

With that, Ruby launched herself at Pyrrha at incredible speeds, not using her semblance at all. As she unleashed a flurry of blows, Pyrrha found herself on the defensive yet again today, not because of brute strength this time but because of Ruby's speed and her own inexperience against fighting a scythe user. Hell, she hadn't even encountered a scythe user before meeting Ruby. Allowing Akoúo to meet most of Ruby's blows, she tried to find an opening in Ruby's attack. However, Ruby's sheer speed and combinations with her scythe did not allow Pyrrha to find an opening. Ruby continued to rain blow after blow on her, the majority grinding off of Pyrrha's shield, making sure Pyrrha didn't have a chance to break Ruby's flowing attack.

As Crescent Rose met Akoúo yet again, Pyrrha pushed against the scythe, pushing Ruby's blow to the side and used her semblance to move the scythe further to throw Ruby's rhythm off and stop the smaller girl's momentum. Her plan was successful as Ruby slightly stumbled off to the side, her momentum carrying her. Seeing Ruby wide open for an attack, Pyrrha used Milὁ in its short sword form and swung at her, aiming at the younger girls exposed side. To her shock and frustration, the girl simply disappeared from view again, appearing out of her reach. Standing completely still and relaxed, Ruby grinned at the far taller girl.

 **With the rest of team RWBY**

"What… What is going on?" Blake muttered, in complete shock. Sure, she knew that Ruby had to be capable in combat, but she sure wasn't expecting something like this.

Yang was in a similar state. Who knew her cute little sister could match up to Pyrrha Nikos? Sure, Ruby hadn't landed a hit, but neither had Pyrrha, and Pyrrha had already been on the defensive. Ruby was pushing Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible girl in a fight. Yang could admit to herself that, that was something she couldn't do. Pyrrha seemed to be on a complete different level compared to her peers.

Weiss was even worse off; she was stunned into complete silence. Unmoving, the heiress simply stared down at her younger partner with wide uncomprehending eyes.

 **Back with Ruby and Pyrrha**

"So, what do you think?" Ruby excitedly asked, bouncing on her feet with a large grin on her face. Silver eyes alight, displaying her enjoyment.

Pyrrha, still in her guarded position looked at her with wary eyes. Ruby's speed was on an entirely different level to anything she had seen before. She didn't even notice the smaller girl move out of her range. If Ruby could use that speed while attacking, Pyrrha didn't think she'd be able to defend herself without her semblance. Right now, it was only her reflexes and the brief instant Ruby slowed down to attack and Pyrrha could use her semblance that kept Pyrrha in the fight. If it was a spar with no semblance usage, Pyrrha was confident she could win simply because of her ability to attack and defend at the same time. Ruby was almost purely offensive, and if someone interrupted her flowing attack style they could easily take advantage of it. Pyrrha was one such person. But alas, this was a spar with semblance usage and Pyrrha was having the most challenging fight in her career so far. And she was loving it.

"I can see why you got into Beacon at an early age. Your weapon and semblance make a deadly combination," Pyrrha complimented honestly. Even herself, with her own reputation of never being touched in a fight, her whole career hadn't managed to gain Beacons Headmaster's attention like Ruby had.

Suddenly Ruby frowned. Pyrrha blinked, that definitely wasn't the reaction she was expecting of the bubbly girl. A beaming smile and jumping around perhaps, but not a frown. Ruby closed her eyes a took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking straight into Pyrrha's own green orbs.

"So, it's just my semblance and weapon huh?" She questioned in a low tone, a slight frown playing on her lips. Silver eyes no longer shining with the joy from before. Pyrrha blinked yet again in confusion, not understanding why a compliment from her would provoke this reaction.

Ruby shifted her scythe into its compact form and looked to where Glynda Goodwitch was standing, observing the two redheads with a raised brow and crossed arms under her bust.

"I forfeit this fight Professor. It's been…disappointing," Ruby said to her teacher which caused the professors other brow to rise in surprise, wondering what was going on in the young Rose's head.

"As you wish, the victor of this spar is Pyrrha Nikos. Please return to your seats. Miss Rose, I would like to see you after class," the professor stated, both eyes locked on to the small form of her youngest student.

Ruby promptly spun around on her feet and began walking off, leaving a wide eyed Pyrrha still standing in the arena.

 **With WBY**

"What… Just happened?" Blake was the first to recover from the shock they were all going through and voiced the one thing they were all thinking. Blake herself was thoroughly confused. It seemed like Ruby had Pyrrha on the ropes, yet she stopped to talk with her and then forfeited? It made no sense to the Faunus.

Yang was in a similar state; she knew Ruby had to be skilled to use her scythe, extremely so. But, she could never see Ruby as anything but a little girl to be protected. One that she would happily do anything for, to atone for her mistake. Even if Ruby herself couldn't remember what happened, Yang did. She still dreamed of it some nights; except in these dreams, Qrow didn't show up. So, to see her adorable sister fight on par with perhaps the strongest of their age, was quite a shock.

Weiss was just sitting there with wide light blue eyes. When the hell did Ruby actually have skill? From what she had seen, Ruby was just a clumsy little girl trying her best to play in the big kids' playgrounds, so to speak. Maybe she was wrong about her partner?

A figure behind the WBY parts of team RWBY simply smirked and crossed her right leg over her left, content to watch the show that was slowly unfolding. Did she have classes to attend, sure, but this was certainly more interesting. Adjusting the sunglasses she wore, even inside, she leant back and sat comfortably, ignoring the slight sound her scroll was emitting.


End file.
